Love and Rejection
by StuffStuffandmoreStuff
Summary: Ron tries to confess his love for Hermione but doesn't know where to start, so he confides in Harry. not good at summaries Pleaz rr ND CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

: Chapter One : Decisions  
  
Ron and Harry slowly walked down the hall, both obviously feeling very uncomfortable. Harry was plowing over the things that Ron had just told him in the Common Room while they had extra time after lunch.  
" I really like her, Harry." "Who?" said Harry, too absorbed in his work to notice that Ron was staring intently at Hermoine as she finished her work, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
"Hermoine!" yelled Ron. Harry was startled that Ron had broken the silence and at his response.  
"Hermoine!?" said Harry as he looked at Ron as though he expected for Ron to say that he was just playing around.  
"Yeah.I know this is really sudden, but I do, I have, for the past 3 years. I just want to tell her but I can't! It's as if I'm being torn in two between love and rejection, I can't help it! I love her, but she's our best friend and I don't want to ruin all of our friendship if she doesn't feel the same about me!  
"Why haven't you told ME, I could have helped you or given you some support! Well, look," Harry said half desperately, as if looking for a way out, half disappointed, "we have to get going, we will be late for Potions and you know in what a bad mood Snape is in since I actually was on time and got a good grade in his class."  
  
Harry was still shocked that Ron had liked his best friend (beside Ron himself that is) for THREE years! It was very strange. Well, he had other worries to deal with at the moment, and why did he care so much if Ron liked her, it's not as if, he, Harry liked Hermoine, is it? "Nah," thought Harry.  
"Turn your books to page 365 please, we are going to be making a Polyjuice Potion today." 


	2. Life Goes On

: Chapter Two : Life Goes On  
  
"Well that was easy," said Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had made a PolyJuice Potion in their second year and knew all about its smell, taste, looks and effects in excruciating detail.  
"And to think," responded Hermoine, "we only made it in our second year! That was highly advanced for our level. I mean we just started it today, in our fifth year! I wonder if Snape noticed that we knew so much about it, I mean," looking a Ron and Harry with a look of reproach on her face, " it's not as if you two exactly make wonderful grades in that class."  
" Oh well, at least he'll notice something, stupid git, he didn't even look over when me and Harry were playing gobstones in the corner," Ron said with a laugh, "I though we were dead when I got hit in the face with that liquid that they shoot, but he didn't even smell it! And plus," said Ron, getting back to what Hermoine had said, "the only reason we got that Polyjuice stuff to work three years ago, is because you were there to do it," he said with a slight hint of red in his cheeks.  
"Why, thank you, Ron, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." said Hermoine blushing a little too.  
"Listen Hermoine, I need to talk to Harry real quick, do you mind?" "No, not at all, I have to get to the library anyway. Bye then!" said Hermoine as she turned down the hall and started talking to Ginny.  
  
"Well, do you think I should talk to her today?" said Ron in a hushed voice.  
"I don't know Ron, its you that likes her not me," said Harry with a look of uncomfort upon his face. He didn't have very much experience in this field. "You need to act by your standards and your gut feeling. If there's a time that really feels right to you then do it! If it were me, I would wait for the holidays, that way you have plenty of time to be alone without having to worry about homework, Snape, classes, Snape, people barging in on you all the time and Snape!"  
"Don't forget Snape!" Ron replied jokingly.  
  
As life went on so did the trio's as usual. They all had lived their life normally, (but Harry, though others did not, noticed that their was a lot less fight between Ron and Hermoine, a lot more compliments between the two, and plenty of blushing), hating Snape, trying to get around their new FOUL Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge and having tons of fun going against Umbridge in DA (Dumbledore's Army), a program they put together in order to learn real defense against the Dark Arts. They were all greatly irritated at the fact that Umbridge's idea of teaching was all bookwork. It felt good to defy her. The holidays were approaching and Harry knew that Ron's time was running short. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

A/N I know that these have been short, but hey, this is my first one, and you know, maybe the next chapter will be longer. Oh well. Well any way, if you want to talk to via instant messaging my name is ride tha pig for aol and boo_scary356 for yahoo.  
  
: Chapter Three : The Truth Comes Out  
  
The holidays were already almost half way through and Ron still hadn't told Hermoine how he felt. It was only when Harry had begged him for the fifth time to just get it off his chest and tell her, when he finally walked up to Hermoine in the Great Hall.  
  
"Uh, Hermoine, can I talk to you for a minute? I really need to tell you something." Hermoine, one of whom Ron had never confided in, was very confused.  
"Ok, and may I ask what this is all about?" with a look of puzzlement on her face. "You'll know soon enough, let's go to the common room."  
  
Harry shook his head laughingly as Ron and Hermoine were slowly walking out of the Great Hall talking with each other. 'So,' Harry thought 'Ron finally got the nerve to tell her. Good for him'  
"Hey Harry!" Harry whirled around in his seat to find Dean Thomas running toward him. " What's up? Ron looked like he was going to puke when I passed him."  
"Ah, nothing," feeling very awkward talking about it. "He probably ate something bad."  
"Well I'll be seeing ya!" said Dean, running further down the table.  
  
Ron and Hermoine still hadn't come back for an hour. "An hour is long enough! I'm going up there," he said aloud. He climbed up the staircase to the fat lady just to find that she was drunk and asleep again. Harry screamed as loud as he could, "MIMBLUS MIMBLETONIA!!!" (A/N I think that's how you spell it.).  
"Alright, alright, no need to get snooty on me!" she yelled back, "One day I'll get that Parry Hotter," she mumbled as he crawled through the portrait. He walked in and the first thing he notices is sobs coming from the far right corner. He looks over to see Neville crying all alone in a red armchair. He had an expression on his face that was twisted with rage and pain so intense Harry was almost scared to approach him. He was muttering, " I don't matter, why would she pay attention to me, she's to arrogant.why not me?, why not me?.why not me?.why not ME?!?!?!" Harry came up to Neville, pulled up an armchair that had a giant Gryffindor lion on the back, and looked at him with pity on his face.  
"What's wrong, Neville?"  
  
A/N Hey thanks to all that reviewed!!! You have been a real help. P.S. I think Harry Potter is SEXY!!!! 


	4. So, What Really Happened?

: Chapter Four : So, What REALLY Happened?  
  
"Oh, nothing! Every thing is PEACHY!!!!!" he said in a very sarcastic voice. "I mean who really needs Hermoine anyway, she's just an ignorant bi.nevermind, just go away. I don't need anyone's help."  
"C'mon Neville, why are you so mad at Hermoine? She hasn't even talked to you all day, has she?"  
"Well no, it's not something she said, it's what she.just go away, what's the point of explaining it? Just because I tell someone doesn't mean that it's going to change..." Neville was slowly drifting off and muttering to himself.  
"Well ok Neville, but can you promise me that you won't kill yourself or her?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Harry wasn't even sure Neville had heard what he had said, he was just blindly answering.  
  
"Well are you gonna tell me what happened between you two?" It was about 10:00 at night and this was the first time Harry and Ron had really been alone. Not that Hermoine had been around, he hasn't seen her since Ron and her walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Well, we were walking out of the Hall, and I said 'There's something that I've been hiding from you since the second year. Harry has been bugging me to tell you and I figure that we are older and more mature now so we have no need to hide things from each other anymore.' Right? She was, like, really confused, she thought I was talking about you at first. She looked at me and said 'Are we talking about Harry or you?' I said 'Me.' Ok? Then I told her that I liked her since she turned into a cat in that second year." "Yeah, I remember that," said Harry while laughing. "That was pretty funny, but she wasn't to thrilled."  
"Yeah, well anyway, she looked at me like I was crazy, said 'Stop playing all these jokes on me!!' I told her that I wasn't then she looked down and said that she might of felt the same way, but she had a secret admirer, or something like that, and that she couldn't tell me if she really did like anyone until she found out who it was. It was all very confusing."  
"She has a secret admirer? Harry said. "Wonder who it is. Wait! Do you think that it is Neville? He was crying earlier today, saying 'Who needs Hermoine?' It was weird I didn't know he hated her so much.  
"Oh, he doesn't. He told her in the beginning of this year that he liked her. She asked him if he was her secret admirer but he said no, but I bet he wishes he was. He looked at her with such longing I though he was going to kiss her."  
"Well, if it's not Neville, who is it?" said harry  
"I don't know, got any ideas?  
"Nope, wait a minute. what about Dean or Seamus?" said Harry.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Nah," they both said together.  
  
Hermoine was still up in her dorm when the next day came around. Hereally didn't want to tell Ron that she was in love with him too, but she didn't want to reject Him. She hadn't told anyone who the admirer was. The reason she told him that she didn't know was because she thought she like him, too. God, it was all so confusing. She wasn't sure who she liked anymore. It was all so weird. "I think I am going to tell Ron. Forget Him. I love Ron and that's that."  
  
A/N Don Don Don Doooon. Sooooo who is the Secret Admirer?!?!?!?!?! Tune in next week!lol 


	5. Whom Does She Pick?

A/N Ummmm. yeah if the plot sorta changes from what the summary says, I am sorry. I am very spontaneous and don't really plan out the story. I make it up as I write. I'm sorry if you don't like my style.(  
  
: Chapter Five : Whom Does She Pick?  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the Great Hall the next morning eating breakfast. Hermoine was still very nervous about what Ron had talked to her about the day before. She and Ron were shooting embarrassed looks at each other for the past half hour. The only reason that they weren't avoiding each other was because Harry was going through a very difficult time at the moment, with all the stories that had been spread throughout the Daily Prophet and only the rest of the wizarding world. She felt really sorry for him. She looked down at her plate and thought 'I wish that all his problems and worries were transferred to someone else, that way we could actually have fun once in a while, like we used to.' She sighed. 'Well those days are gone forever I guess. I mean, all this stuff with Voldermort and such is never going to end until we are long gone from school. Oh well.' she thought.  
"Well, I have to go to the library to do some ummm.homework. Yeah. We'll I am gonna go," said Harry. "Bye." Harry walked away faster that usual.  
  
"Ummm.Ron? Can I talk to you?" Again Ron and Hermoine walked out of the Great Hall together. "Yeah, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about.us."  
Ron was looking at the ground as she said this but after she was finished he looked up at her with a look of triumph and happiness on his face.  
"Really? I mean, ahem, yeah, what about us?" "Well, I was thinking last night and I realized that I love you, and that I have, for a long time. And.I lied to you. I DO know who my secret admirer is. I was scared to tell you because I think I love him to. Please don't get mad at him if I tell you who it is. Will you swear not to tell him I know? Will you swear?" Hermoine said with pleading in her voice and longing in her eyes. "Please?"  
"Yes, of course," shocked at what Hermoine had just told him. Will you tell me who it is?"  
"It's."  
  
Harry was standing outside of the hallway trying to listen to what Hermoine and Ron were talking about. "It's wrong," he thought. No more. Plus Ron will probably tell me about it. Well might as well go up to the common room. Harry was very glad that Hermoine had not found out who he was. He hadn't really thought about how much he loved her until the beginning of that summer. He was having repeated dreams about her. Then he felt a strange sense of longing toward her. 'Well that's normal' he had thought. 'I always have a longing for my friends during the summer.' But the longer these dreams went on and the longing intensified, the more he realized that he loved her. "I will never get her now,' he thought. 'Ron and her are way to in love. It is pretty obvious. I mean the way they were looking at each other and plus, she had told him that she liked Ron too, but she didn't want to do anything yet. 'Well I can dwell on this later tonight. I have things to do.' He sat down in the library and started the essay that Snape had assigned.  
  
A/N Well Thanks to all that replied!! Well I'll write more later. See ya!! P.S. If you have Yahoo or aol messenger, message me!!!! My name is in chapter three or four. (((((((((( bye bye 


	6. oooooo

A/N Ummmm. yeah if the plot sorta changes from what the summary says, I am sorry. I am very spontaneous and don't really plan out the story. I make it up as I write. I'm sorry if you don't like my style.(  
  
: Chapter Five : Whom Does She Pick?  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the Great Hall the next morning eating breakfast. Hermoine was still very nervous about what Ron had talked to her about the day before. She and Ron were shooting embarrassed looks at each other for the past half hour. The only reason that they weren't avoiding each other was because Harry was going through a very difficult time at the moment, with all the stories that had been spread throughout the Daily Prophet and only the rest of the wizarding world. She felt really sorry for him. She looked down at her plate and thought 'I wish that all his problems and worries were transferred to someone else, that way we could actually have fun once in a while, like we used to.' She sighed. 'Well those days are gone forever I guess. I mean, all this stuff with Voldermort and such is never going to end until we are long gone from school. Oh well.' she thought.  
"Well, I have to go to the library to do some ummm.homework. Yeah. We'll I am gonna go," said Harry. "Bye." Harry walked away faster that usual.  
  
"Ummm.Ron? Can I talk to you?" Again Ron and Hermoine walked out of the Great Hall together. "Yeah, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about.us."  
Ron was looking at the ground as she said this but after she was finished he looked up at her with a look of triumph and happiness on his face.  
"Really? I mean, ahem, yeah, what about us?" "Well, I was thinking last night and I realized that I love you, and that I have, for a long time. And.I lied to you. I DO know who my secret admirer is. I was scared to tell you because I think I love him to. Please don't get mad at him if I tell you who it is. Will you swear not to tell him I know? Will you swear?" Hermoine said with pleading in her voice and longing in her eyes. "Please?"  
"Yes, of course," shocked at what Hermoine had just told him. Will you tell me who it is?"  
"It's."  
  
Harry was standing outside of the hallway trying to listen to what Hermoine and Ron were talking about. "It's wrong," he thought. No more. Plus Ron will probably tell me about it. Well might as well go up to the common room. Harry was very glad that Hermoine had not found out who he was. He hadn't really thought about how much he loved her until the beginning of that summer. He was having repeated dreams about her. Then he felt a strange sense of longing toward her. 'Well that's normal' he had thought. 'I always have a longing for my friends during the summer.' But the longer these dreams went on and the longing intensified, the more he realized that he loved her. "I will never get her now,' he thought. 'Ron and her are way to in love. It is pretty obvious. I mean the way they were looking at each other and plus, she had told him that she liked Ron too, but she didn't want to do anything yet. 'Well I can dwell on this later tonight. I have things to do.' He sat down in the library and started the essay that Snape had assigned.  
  
A/N Well Thanks to all that replied!! Well I'll write more later. See ya!! P.S. If you have Yahoo or aol messenger, message me!!!! My name is in chapter three or four. (((((((((( bye bye 


End file.
